


C'est quoi l'amour ?

by Kuroni_rainbow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock asks questions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroni_rainbow/pseuds/Kuroni_rainbow
Summary: Warlock est à l’âge où les enfants posent beaucoup trop de questions que ce soit pour leur propre bien ou pour celui des autres. Et certaines questions peuvent être plus gênantes que d’autres, surtout quand “C’est quoi l’amour” est posée à une certaine nourrice.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis
Kudos: 7





	C'est quoi l'amour ?

« C’est quoi l’amour ? » 

On a tous déjà entendu cette question sortant de la bouche d’un enfant, regardant avec espoir et curiosité ses parents. Ces derniers souvent ne savaient pas quoi répondre, balbutiant un semblant de réponse avant de changer rapidement de sujet (souvent avec de la nourriture). 

Chaque enfant, pour peu qu’il/elle soit bien élevé/e — c’est-à-dire curieux/se — pose cette question, à divers stades de sa croissance. Bien évidemment, Crowley — Nanny Ashtoreth à l’époque — avait aussi dû y faire face, mais la gêne évidente des parents humains faisait pâle figure comparée à la myriade de choses qui passèrent sur son visage. Dans l’ordre : neutralité, incompréhension, dégoût, nostalgie, colère, tension, douleur, abattement, tendresse, neutralité. 

« — Alors, c’est quoi l’amour ? Nanny, tu m’entends ?

— Fkng. C’est… compliqué. 

— Mais euh ! C’est nul comme réponse ! 

— Dis donc petit démon ! Surveille ton langage !

— Pardon…

— Qu’est-ce qu’on dit alors ?

— Que c’est crétin ! » 

Nanny lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui rendant un grand sourire puis se dépêcha de partir vers le jardin pour une séance de lecture, espérant très fort que Warlock repose la question en présence de l’ange. C’était son domaine après tout l’amour, la paix pour tous et tout ce qui est aussi mièvre que ça. Malheureusement pour elle, Warlock fut passionné par l’histoire du jour :  _ Gros Kradok et Petit Beurk _ de Bénédicte Rauch. 

Aziraphale — enfin, Frère Francis — avait choisi cette histoire afin de montrer au jeune garçon que chacun de ses actes avait une incidence sur son entourage et qu’il fallait en être responsable. Crowley — Nanny Ashtoreth — aimait beaucoup cette histoire aussi, car elle montrait que les personnages principaux n’avaient pas cédé face aux alliés du Bien, mais face à quelque chose qui faisait peur. Elle s’en servait pour montrer à Warlock qu’il fallait être encore plus effrayant que ses ennemis sous peine d’avoir à ramasser les saletés. 

Enfin bref, on s’éloigne du sujet. Le petit garçon avait oublié la question qu’il avait posée à sa Nanny jusqu’au soir où, bien au chaud dans son lit, cela lui revint en mémoire. 

« — Dis Nanny, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que c’est l’amour…

_ Elle poussa un gros soupir, elle avait eu le temps de préparer sa réponse après tout, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle avait envie d’y répondre.  _

— Bon, d’accord… Mais après tu dors sans faire de caprice, compris ?

— Oui !

— Alors, l’amour c’est quand 2 personnes ont envie de passer du temps ensemble et qu’ils ont des trucs qui bougent dans le ventre. Ils deviennent stupides, rigolent comme des ânes et sont tout le temps collés ensemble. C’est un mot à 4 lettres et je n’aime pas ça les mots à 4 lettres. Maintenant, dodo petit démon ! »

Warlock ne paraissait pas satisfait pas la réponse, mais savait mieux que quiconque que répondre à Nanny ne promettait que souffrance et traumatisme, donc il s’abstint et se promit d’aller demander à Frère Francis le lendemain. 

Par chance, le jour suivant était le jour de repos hebdomadaire de Nanny — afin que Crowley puisse faire son compte rendu en personne à Belzébuth — laissant le champ libre à Warlock pour aller interroger Frère Francis. Le jeune garçon trouva le jardinier assis sur un banc, entouré de dizaines d’animaux et leur parlant d’une voix douce, très différente de celle qu’il utilisait d’habitude. 

« Frère Francis ? » Appela gentiment Warlock, en faisant attention à ne pas effrayer les animaux.

« Oui ? » Répondit-il de sa voix d’Aziraphale avant de tousser et reprendre sa voix “normale”. 

« — Oui ?

— J’ai une question…

— Pose-la mon garçon, la curiosité est toujours la bienvenue. 

— C’est quoi l’amour ?

— … l’amour ?

_ Warlock hocha la tête, ne quittant pas Frère Francis des yeux. _

— Eh bien, c’est l’envie de veiller sur tout ce qui est vivant, envie de le protéger et d’en prendre soin. Il existe plein de formes d’amour, tu sais ? Y en a-t-il une à laquelle tu pensais, mon garçon ?

— Quand c’est entre un papa et une maman. J’ai entendu que les papas et mamans ça se faisait des câlins, mais mon papa et ma maman ils ne s’en font pas. 

_ Frère Francis fit signe à Warlock de s’asseoir avant de continuer. _

— L’amour entre un papa et une maman, ou deux papas, ou deux mamans, c’est quelque chose de très doux, de très chaud qu’on a envie de serrer contre son cœur pour en prendre soin. Ils peuvent se montrer leur amour en se faisant des câlins, cependant il y a plein d’autres manières…

— Comme quoi ? 

— Hum, et bien… Rigoler ensemble par exemple. Ou bien se tenir la main. Sourire tendrement quand l’autre fait quelque chose de mignon mais un peu ridicule. Ne pas pouvoir le quitter des yeux, lui pardonner tout ce qu’il fait même si ça nous a fait mal. Vouloir le protéger contre tout et envers tout. Partager un repas romantique ou bien danser ensemble... Il y a plein de façons de dire qu’on tient à une personne. »

Du haut de ses 4 ans d’existence et de sa naissance au sein d’une famille de politiciens, Warlock avait rapidement appris à décoder les expressions du visage. Et là, ce qu’il voyait sur les traits de Frère Francis c’est une énorme dose de tendresse enveloppée dans de la douleur. Ce n’était pas la première fois que ces expressions lui faisaient face, mais normalement ça suivait une histoire de Nanny à propos d’une colombe et d’un serpent qui devenaient amis. Elle ne racontait pas très souvent cette histoire et Warlock ne la demandait jamais, car il savait instinctivement que ce n’était pas qu’une histoire, il y avait bien plus derrière la colombe et le serpent que juste des animaux. 

« — Dis, est ce qu’on peut aimer comme tu dis même si on n’est pas papa ou maman ?

— Mais oui, bien sûr. On devient parents après avoir trouvé quelqu’un qu’on aime. Il faut juste que tout le monde soit d’accord. 

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Ça te plairait qu’un inconnu te prenne la main ou t’invite à manger ?

— Non !

— Exact. Si tu veux montrer ton amour, il faut que la personne soit d’accord. Il faut toujours demander sa permission. Toujours.

— Même si on veut juste un câlin ?

— Oui, même pour un câlin. 

— Ça veut dire que tu demandes à Nanny avant de la regarder ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je n’aime pas ta Nanny de cette façon… 

— Il y a plusieurs façons d'aimer ‽

— Évidemment. Tu n'aimes pas Nanny comme tu aimes ta maman ou encore tes jouets, pas vrai ?

_ Warlock secoua la tête négativement, les yeux rivés sur le visage du jardinier. _

— L'amour est quelque chose de constant dans le monde entier et il est plus ou moins profond et se manifeste comme chacun le souhaite.

— Mais alors, pourquoi est ce qu'on dit qu'on est amoureux puisque de toute façon on aime tout ? 

_ Frère Francis croisa les mains sur ses cuisses dans un geste très Aziraphalien. _

— Eh bien, je crois que ça vient du besoin de donner un titre spécial à une personne que l'on aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup et qui nous aime tout autant. 

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on peut aimer beaucoup une personne mais ne pas être amoureux d'elle. C'est ça ?

_ Le jardinier lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui sourit gentiment avant de répondre _

_ —  _ Exact. Tu as tout compris, mon cher garçon. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants de plus dans le silence à réfléchir sur ce qui venait d'être dit puis Warlock parla lentement.

« — Alors… Ça veut dire que tu aimes beaucoup, beaucoup Nanny mais que vous n'êtes pas amoureux parce que vous ne vous aimez pas pareil ?

— Oui… En quelque sorte… »

Le jeune garçon médita sur ces paroles pendant plusieurs jours, ne posant plus de questions sur l'amour, au plus grand soulagement de Nanny Ashtoreth et Frère Francis. À dire vrai, ses questions furent beaucoup plus simples à répondre, car se limitant seulement à des choses physiques "Comment fonctionne un micro-onde ?" "Pourquoi les couteaux ça coupe ?" "D'où viennent les larmes ?".

Quelques jours plus tard, en plein après-midi, Warlock, Nanny Ashtoreth et Frère Francis se retrouvèrent comme de coutume à la balancelle pour lire une histoire. Celle du jour est  _ Le monstre poilu _ de Henriette Bichonnier  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtpxiQcs2lI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtpxiQcs2lI) . 

Une fois l’histoire racontée, Warlock se blottit plus profondément dans le siège de la balancelle avant de se tourner à sa gauche.

« — Nanny ?

— Oui mon enfant ?

— Pourquoi on ne peut pas aimer qui on veut ?

_ — _ Qui est-ce qui t’a dit ça ?

_ — _ C’est la maîtresse. Je jouais avec les autres à Tue-Embrasse-Epouse et elle a dit que je ne pouvais pas choisir un garçon comme époux. Et je sais qu’on se marie avec une personne qu’on aime beaucoup. 

_ Crowley lui mit le bras autour des épaules et l’attira contre elle. _

_ — _ Elle raconte des âneries. Tu aimes qui tu veux, garçon, fille ou autre.

_ — _ Mais… Si ce sont des bêtises pourquoi est-ce que les autres ont rigolé quand j’ai choisi un garçon ?

_ — _ Parce qu’ils sont stupides.

_ Aziraphale émit un bruit choqué. _

_ — _ Voyons ! Madame Ashtoreth, surveillez votre langage ! Vous ne pouvez pas parler ainsi à un enfant ! Ni dire des méchancetés sur les autres.

_ Elle leva un sourcil, surprise. _

_ — _ Je ne crois pas que ce soit vos oignons, jardinier Francis.

_ — _ Ah oui ? Eh bien… »

Warlock se trouvait entre deux feux, ne pouvant pas s’échapper de l’étreinte de sa nourrice qui était à la limite entre “serre fort”et “étouffe”. Il avait assisté de plusieurs fois à une chamaillerie de ce genre et cela lui était devenu commun, mais ce jour-là il n’avait pas la patience d’attendre que cela se calme. Il essaya de gigoter pour se libérer des bras de Nanny, cependant rien n’y faisait, car elle le serrait un peu plus fort à chaque phrase qu’elle lançait au jardinier. Warlock comprit alors qu’il fallait interrompre la chamaille avant qu’il ne puisse plus respirer. 

« On peut jouer ? »

La réplique qu’allait sortir Frère Francis s’arrêta nette avant de franchir ses lèvres et, en parfaite synchronie avec Nanny Ashtoreth, ils baissèrent les yeux sur le petit bout d’homme.

«  _ — _ On peut jouer ? 

_ — _ Mais bien sûr mon garçon. À quoi veux-tu jouer ?

_ — _ Pourquoi pas à Tue-Bécote-S’unir puisque tes camarades  **idiots** disent des  **crétineries** ?

_ Nanny ricana quand elle vit que le jardinier lui lança un regard noir. _

_ — _ D’accord ! Nanny, tu commences ! 

_ — _ Avec plaisir mon démon. Alors… Warlock, entre ta maîtresse, ce jardinier juste là et moi.

_ — _ Je tue la maîtresse, t’embrasse et marie Frère Francis. C’est trop facile ! Pose la question à Frère Francis maintenant !

_ — _ On va rire. Alors, entre ton patron si gentil, Oscar Wilde et ton associé.

_ Aziraphale le regarde une nouvelle fois en le fusillant du regard puis il soupire et lui répond d’une traite, sans rompre le contact visuel. _

_ — _ Tuer Gabriel, bécoter Oscar et te demander en mariage.

_ Nanny se figea sur place, son cerveau hésitant entre la jalousie et l’arrêt total. La dernière option fut choisie. _

_ — _ Nanny, tout va bien ?  _ Warlock lui passa la main devant les yeux et la secouait gentiment _ .

_ — _ Ne t’inquiètes pas mon garçon, elle va revenir à elle dans quelques instants. C’est toujours aussi amusant de la voir figée…

_ — _ Dis Frère Francis, c’est vraiment sûr de sûr que toi et Nanny vous n’êtes pas amoureux ?

_ — _ Mais oui voyons, je te l’ai dit il n’y a pas longtemps. 

_ Et dans un même souffle, il se murmure à lui-même _

_ — _ Ce n’est pas amoureux, c’est fanatique à ce stade. Des centaines d’années de réciprocité mais rien ne change…

Warlock fixait Frère Francis, ayant tout entendu, mais n’y comprenant pas grand-chose, quand le bruit d’une grande inspiration le fit sursauter. Nanny Ashtoreth avait repris ses esprits et son visage tout entier était devenu écarlate, et même à travers les vêtements, Warlock pouvait sentir qu’elle avait chaud. 

_ — _ Nanny, tout va bien ?

_ — _ Kdjfs oui. Ça va. 

_ — _ Oh, ma pauvre, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l’aise. Que je suis maladroit, je m’excuse.

_ — _ Mon œil oui…

_ — _ Dis Nanny, ça veut dire quoi fanatique ?

_ — _ Ça dépend. Quel est le contexte ?

_ — _ Euh…  _ Warlock jette un coup d'œil rapide à Frère Francis. _ En parlant de quelqu’un.

_ — _ Alors ça peut vouloir dire que cette personne est très dévouée et que ça frôle l’obsession.

Le garçon blêmit et se jette autour du cou du jardinier pour lui murmurer à l’oreille. « C’est pas bien l’obsession ou le fanatisme. Il faut que tu lui dises. » Puis il se rassit correctement sur la balancelle et regarda Nanny dans les yeux.

_ — _ Le fanatisme c’est de l’amour ou pas ?

_ — _ Ça peut l’être. Pourquoi ?

_ — _ Frère Francis a quelque chose à te dire.


End file.
